


Love on the bayou

by Her_dearest_misty



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Smutty, Summer Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 16:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30007542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Her_dearest_misty/pseuds/Her_dearest_misty
Summary: A self indulgent catch up with my favorite witches.Years have past since apocalypse so where are they now? They live rent free in my heart thats where!Sickeningly sweet fluffy romp on a summers dayI love foxxay
Relationships: Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Love on the bayou

The heavy louisiana heat hung in the summer air, thick and unforgiving, causing beads of sweat to roll down the sun-kissed chest of the woman who absent mindedly tended to plants, humming quietly. Her golden curls tumbled around her face and shoulders that were shaded by the heavily rimmed, well worn hat that had protected her so trustily from the blistering sun so many times before.

The old tin watering can moved from plant to plant offering the welcome relief of water as it trickled to the hot arid soil. It ran its way down through the bottom of cracked, tattered pots flowing freely and splashing on the dusty ground and over the bare feet of the woman who seemed to barely notice.

Pale hands slipped around her waist from behind and a knowing smile made its way across her face. her deep set eyes twinkled as soft lips found their way to the woman's neck pecking at the hot, sweaty skin they found there. 

"Salty" a wry smile spoke against her ear before a long wet tongue teasingly licked around the shell and teeth nibbled gently on her lobe.

"S-Somethin I can help you with ma'am?" The curly haired blonde spluttered as she spun around to face her. To face the woman whose arms felt like home. The woman whose hands touched places reserved just for her. Who panted and gasped her name in the dark of night with hurried, desperate hands holding on to her as she rode out the fierce orgasms they gave each other. The woman whose eyes bored so deep into her soul at every glance and made her feel more seen and more alive than she had ever felt throughout any of her many short lives.

The shorter woman pulled the old leather hat from her mop of curly hair and used it to fan them both with wafts of hot, sticky air in an attempt to cool them from the intense afternoon heat. 

"How are they doing?" she asked, nodding over Misty's shoulder towards the somewhat wilted greenery.

"They'll survive. Nothing so bad a bit of this mud won't fix" 

"Of course" the shorter woman smiled. Even all these years later the mud of Misty Day's beloved swamp was her first choice to fix all things. She popped the weathered brown hat back on Misty's head and turned back to the wooden shack. Drinking in the comforting vista. The battered slats, so mismatched and worn, patching over a lifetime of damage, with grain so pale and soft from years of rain that had beaten down upon the boards. The windows adorned with lace curtains and trinkets while plants hung in makeshift macrame hangers off of the crooked overhanging roof. 

Misty no longer spent her nights here. Not frequently anyhow and never alone. She hadn't in years but even though she had found her home in Cordelia's arms and made herself a permanent fixture in her bed, the two women had still kept the shack that had meant so much to her for so long. They visited it, tended to it, loved it and kept it just for them. The only thing that looked different as years had passed was the double seated swing that had been added to the front porch. 

Cordelia took a seat there, tucking her feet up as it swayed and creaked beneath her. She closed her eyes feeling the warmth of the sun as the birds sang in the softly swaying treetops high above. She noted the sound of heavy rings clanking against tin and the sound of water moving and in her mind's eye she saw Misty bent down filling her watering can again from the swamp the way she had seen her do countless times before. She heard the splash and trickle water as she lovingly visited more plants quenching their thirst as her bare feet softly padded around in the dry dusty dirt. She smiled at the peace she felt in her soul whenever they came here and exhaled as she felt her body relax.

The swing creaked loudly under the sudden weight as an enthusiastic Misty jumped on. Cordelia's eyes flew open to see the beaming smile of the woman beside her. A small bouquet of wild flowers offered to her. 

"Darling" the woman blushed and she took the modest gift. Deep purple and bright white petals so strong in contrast against the rich green foliage. She lifted them to her face and inhaled the sweet, heady scent. She plucked a large white bloom from the centre and positioned it amongst Misty's wild curls just above her ear. 

The younger woman coyly looked down at the soil stained frills of her lace skirt and she picked at the hem. Her gifts were never lavish. Never shiney and polished like the things Cordelia so frequently gave her. Misty's gifts were always more natural, Unique, things that she had seen and wanted to share with the woman that completed her in every way. Misty's gifts were never expensive but to Cordelia they were always perfect and priceless.

"I adore them" soft fingers lifted Misty's chin so their eyes met once more. 

"Look, you see the colour in the middle of this Iris? It's the same colour as your hair, see?!" She pointed then sat back on her feet with a self conscious half smile. 

Cordelia beamed. moments like these made her feel more, more than anyone had ever made her feel before, more loved, more noticed, just more than she ever thought she could be. "I love you".

The flutter of brightly coloured wings caught their eye as a large swallowtail butterfly landed and began to drink from the centre of the bouquet. The two women laughed as they looked at the delicate creature who seemed so unaware of their presence. Its long tongue unfurled stabbing at the sweet nectar.

"You drink up there little buddy. That's the good stuff you got right there" Misty talked to the beautiful creature the way she did to all living things. She talked to the trees and plants and the animals and the insects all the same, as if they were all worthy of the same love and respect and care as any other friend. All life hummed and sang to her and she responded in her own loving, gentle way to each and every thing she encountered.   
  
She reached out a single finger and the swallowtail climbed over the flowers straight to her and clung to her hand with its tiny hooked feet, flapping its wings in the heat of the day. 

Cordelia bit her lower lip as she smiled watching the beauty before her eyes. Misty Day was a glowing, ethereal vision. A natural force of powerful magic in a soft beautiful package that shook Cordelia to the core from the second she met her. She drank in the sight before letting it quench her soul and refresh her bones. "What the hell did I ever do to deserve you" she whispered.

The butterfly stretched its wings once more before taking flight and disappearing up into the canopy above. 

"You saved the world apparently" Misty joked 

"So they say" Cordelia nodded. "Im still not sure I'm worthy of all this".

The younger woman scoffed "idda given it all to ya for a lot less. It was all already yours" she kissed her hands and got to her feet standing before the older witch. 

Cordelia looked up at her. Her dark brown eyes shining and looking so deep into Misty's heart that it skipped and jumped in her chest. The seated woman placed her hands on Misty's hips pulling her in and kissing the bare skin of her exposed stomach, She peppered small kisses on her skin as she felt Misty's muscles tense and react the way her body always did. Misty's head fell back as her fingers tangled there way through Cordelia's long blonde hair, nails scraping her scalp as teeth dragged softly over her navel. Hands crept up her waist as Cordelia stood. Misty opened her eyes as she felt hands let go of her. eyes were met by the swift removal of Cordelia's dress as she lifted it over her head in one quick fluid movement then let the fabric fall to the ground. Misty smirked, her toned arms lifted the older witch who wrapped her legs around the muscular woman's waist. Long blonde hair fell forward and she kissed her wife deeply, passionately with a fierce need that grew low in her belly and dampening the little fabric she was left wearing.

"Taking me inside" 

Misty didn't hesitate, she carried Cordelia through the open door kissing her deeply and slamming the door behind them.

..........

The two women lay in the bed, hair splayed out, limbs entwined. Their fingers danced together, gently stroking and curling against one another. Their body's naked in the darkness covered in the thin sheets of the bed as the cooler air of the night seeped in through the gaps in the shacks wooden walls. Misty's stomach growled with hunger. Her hand flew towards her belly in an attempt to stifle the sound and not ruin the moment. 

"Too late I heard it, I knew we should have brought some food for you" the smaller woman rubbed her eyes. They hadn't intended to stay so late. It had only meant to be a short visit. Just to pop by and check in, to spend an hour or two then back home. But time had run away as it so often did on these lazy, hot summer afternoons. On days when they went to the shack and lost themselves and forgot all about responsibilities and titles and magic for a few hours. Content to just drink each other in, to be quiet in the peace of the swamp or to talk uninterrupted or, more often than not, to give in and be together, loudly, clumsily, passionately and hurried. To be together without concern of who may hear or walk through the door, Without the constraints of being a supreme or a headmistress or a teacher or role model. To just be a woman, to be sexual, to throw down the rules and to feel as amazing as Misty always made her feel. 

"No, don't make us move, I'm fine" another growl gave her away.

"You need to eat missy" Cordelia began to gather up the sheets and wrap them around her as she searched in the dark for where her clothes had fallen.

"Ummm, I already ate'' wild curls bounced as she wrestled the slender woman back towards her. Her joke was met with a tut and an exasperated half laugh. 

"Misty!" Her chest flushed as the mental image flashed through her mind. Images of the things they had done. Remembering how loud she had moaned and cried out Misty's name. How she had watched, looking down, open mouthed, aching with desire watching as Misty's tongue had worked so expertly, her head buried between her thighs, how her fingers had pulled at blonde curls holding her in place as her hips had bucked and her legs had trembled and pleasure had erupted from inside of her. She shook the image from her mind. "That's not what meant".

"Don't be shy now Miss Cordelia '', the pet name from so many years before that she still liked to pull out from deep within archives of their relationship always earned a smile. "you weren't so shy when you were begging me to f.." hands clasped across her mouth cutting her off. her wife pushed her back down into the bed and climbed on top of her. 

"Stop talking" soft plump lips replaced nimble fingers against the cajun's mouth. Soft gentle kisses as rough hands caressed the curves of the woman's slender back. Cordelia gathered her long hair over one shoulder and sat back on Misty's hips, bed sheets gathered around her waist. She sucked her lip between her teeth as she looked down at the woman who changed her whole world. Her breasts bare as the moonlight cast shadows down the toned muscles of her stomach. Misty Day was strong, physically fit and toned. The definition of her muscles always made her wife's stomach tense with arousal. She trailed fingers up her tight body until she reached her face. Tracing accross a freckled cheekbone and tucking a blonde curl behind her ear. "Your beautiful".

Cicadas sang their song of the bayou, a constant harmonious, vibrating rattle that consumed the night air and soothed the ears. A soft moan escaped cajun lips at the loss of contact when the slim blonde climbed off her and left the comfort of the old rickety bed taking bedsheets with her. Misty rolled onto her side, hair falling wildly as her head reset on her hand propped up on her elbow. Bicep flexed, eyes narrowed, the dip of her waist harsh as pale skin shone in the moonlight. her hips that had thrust with such intent earlier stood out now against the curves of her muscles and softness of her breasts. She watched her as her soulmate walk out into the night in search of her discarded clothes and thirsty flowers that had been abandoned hours earlier in the heat of the day. 

"Misty? Honey come see this" she stood out in the night, wrapped in a sheet, in the middle of a swamp staring at the sky. The clearest sky she had ever seen bedazzled with the shine of a billion of stars. They seemed brighter than she had ever seen. Maybe the darkness of the swamp, maybe the euphoria of the last few hours, maybe the romance of everything Misty brought to her life but something, something was different. Brighter, stronger, more beautiful. She felt Misty slip into the sheet behind her, taking it from her hands to wrap it around them both as she enveloped Cordelia in her strong arms.

"What we looking at out here?" she looked up "well i'll be damned, she sure is bright tonight" she cuddled the smaller woman into her kissing the top of her head and breathing in the scent of her shampoo and perfume and feeling the tide of her immeasurable power.

"It's beautiful Mist, I've never seen anything like it" the two women looked up at the blanket of stars above them in awe of the splendour of mother nature. As the cicadas continued to sing their melody it wasn't lost on either of them how lucky they were to be here at this moment. Alive, in love, together, married. Meteors began to shower across the night sky leaving their glistening tails trailing behind like a road map of astral wonder.

"Shooting stars! Make a wish" Misty whispered 

"No need, all I could ever want is already right here" Cordelia smiled leaning into her. It was the truest thing she had ever said. 


End file.
